Star Struck
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: Now complete!It’s been two months since Jake gave Miley the rose. Producer Jerry Jones wants Hannah to star in his new movie. Who will she find when she goes to meet the cast she'll be working with for the next four months? Will she forget Jake? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hannah Montana, except this story.**

Summary:

It's been two months since Jake gave Miley the rose? Where did he go? Producer Jerry Jones wants Hannah Montana to star in a movie. Who does she find when she goes to meet the cast she will be working with for the next four months? Will she forget Jake?

**Star Struck**

"Hello, this is Hannah's assistant Lil…… Lola speaking." Lily answered Miley's 'Hannah phone'.

"Yes…mhm…uhu…yeah…okay…uhu….ok, she'll get back to you." She put the cell phone down.

"Who was that Lily?" Miley asked while stuffing her face with French fries.

"That was Jerry Jones; he wants you to star in his new movie "Star Struck"". Lily replied almost screaming.

"Oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god" "oh my god"

They were 'happy dancing' all around the living room.

"OMIGOSH I have to call him back and tell him…."

"No Miley, he just called wait an hour or so then call"

Miley agreed and they kept happy dancing.

**An hour later**

"Hello, this is Hannah Montana, is Mr. Jones there"

Miley waited and finally he came on the line. She quickly pressed speaker so Lily could hear her too.

"Hello, this is Jerry Jones."

"Hello Mr. Jones, this is Hannah Montana"

"Hello Hannah, call me Jerry"

"Ok, Jerry. Uhm…I would love to work with you in your new movie."

"That is fantabulous; can you come down to _JJ Studio's_ tomorrow afternoon? The entire cast is meeting to get to know each other."

"Sure…Um…can I bring my assistant Lola."

"Ok, I will see you at four tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

"Miley, thanks for inviting me to go with you." Lily thanked her.

"No problem Lily, you'll get to meet some celebrities"

**Next morning**

"Lily, wake up" Miley shook Lily. "It's almost eleven o'clock"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lily shot up.

"Hey, Lily! What do you think about spendin' the day at the beach? Well, just until like two o'clock"

"Sure, let's go" the two girls got ready and spent three hours at the beach. They ate and surfed, well Miley attempted to surf. And they sunbathed. They got back home and took a full hour and a half to get ready to go the _JJ Studio's_.

Miley let Lola dress in clothed from the Hannah closet.

They finally (after trying on about forty combinations) picked matching outfits.

Not really matching but color coordinating. Miley wore a green tank and blue jeans with gold hints and Lily wore a golden skirt, a white tank, and a green vest.

"Miles, Lil, the limo is here." Robbie called.

Miley kissed her dad goodbye and she and Lily went out the door.

_**JJ Studio's**_

"Hello Hannah." Jerry shook Miley's hand.

"And this must be Lola. Hi." Jerry shook Lily's hand.

Jerry led Miley and Lily into the main set area. Then Miley heard,

"_Dude, I slayed you once! Don't make me slay you again."_

**A/N: Oooh! Does any one know who she heard? R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really don't get why we writers have to write these stupid disclaimers. 'Cuz you know, why would the people who own Hannah Montana write fanfic's? They could just make it happen in the show. Any way I do not own Hannah Montana, Blah…Blah…Blah.**

"_Dude, I slayed you once! Don't make me slay you again."_

Miley pulled Lily behind the wall and left Jerry walking by him self. "Hey, that hurt" Lily said rubbing her arm.

"Lily, Jake is here." Lily stared at Miley. "No, what he can't be." Lily peeked behind the wall. "He is!" Lily looked back at Miley. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, well, I mean, I'll be Hannah." Lily looked at her confused. "Jake dated Miley not Hannah, so if he brings something up…"

"Ohhhh….." Lily nodded.

"Yeah"

"I really don't get it." Lily said and Miley scowled

"Jake dated Miley not Hannah. If he brings up something about me and him dating, my secret will be revealed and Jake wouldn't do that."

"I get it. So lets go" Lily pulled Miley's arm but she didn't budge. She pulled harder and Miley began to walk.

"So any way, the director was like…" Jake stopped when he saw Miley and Lily walking into the room.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went." Jerry said. "Let me introduce you to the cast."

"Zac Efron will be playing your brother, Kaley Cuoco is your sister, Dennis Quaid is your dad, Lori Loughlin is your mother, and Jake Ryan is your boyfriend." Miley looked over at Jake. "All we need now is a best friend for you."

"I see we already have chemistry between you two" Jerry said referring to Miley/Hannah and Jake. They broke the gaze.

"How 'bout Lola Lufnangle?" Miley said. "For my best friend?"

"That is a fantabulous idea" Jerry said.

"Hannah can I talk to you for a second?" Lily said through her smiling teeth, but she also sounded really serious.

"Just a second Jerry."

Lily pulled Miley behind the wall. "Miley, I have no idea how to act. I can't do this?"

"Look Lily, you can do this. You are by best friend in real life how hard would it be to act as my best friend."

"You really can do this Lily." Jake came out from behind the wall. "Look, do this for Miley." He looked at her. "And for me."

"Well, I guess I could do this, I mean really how hard can it be." Lily smiled.

"Wow, listen to the hottie." Miley smirked.

"You still think I'm a hottie" Jake was flattered.

"Whatever. Let's go." They walked out from behind the wall.

"I'll be happy to be Mil…. I mean Hannah's best friend in the movie."

"Great."

"Ok, today we will be filming some of the Jake and Hannah scenes. Actually most of the movie is Jake, Hannah. Soooo…. Change of plans. I am giving you two days to memorize the non-Jake Hannah scenes and come back and we will take a week or so shooting them and then the rest we will be working on Jake Hannah scenes."

Miley was beginning to regret ever saying yes to Jerry.

"Okay, so I've had my assistant order some pizza. So just talk."

Zac and Jake talked in the middle of the room. Jake snuck little looks at Miley every now and then. Miley and Lily were standing there talking about Jake of course and how they were going to deal with him being there every day.

Then Jake walked over to them. He walked pretty slowly, like he was dreading to talk to them, but he kept a straight face. He stood in front of Miley and Lily.

"Lily, can I talk to Miley…Alone?"

**A/N: What do you think Jake will say to Miley? ****(P.S. Answer in review)**

**I know it was a slow chapter but this will get interesting soon. I Promise. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again. No I do NOT own Hannah Montana. **

"Lily, can I talk to Miley…Alone?"

"Sure Jake, Miley. I'll go talk to Zac over there." She said. "Hey Zac." Lily said walking over.

"Look Miley. I'm sorry for the way I walked out on you that night." Jake said. Miley was silent. "I shouldn't have done that." Miley still said no word. "Miley?" "Miles?"

"Yeah," Miley snapped out of her gaze. "Oh, it's okay Jake. You had the right. I was a jerk."

"No, I was the jerk" Jake began "I should have less full of myself."

"Yeah you should have" Miley frowned.

"Hey it was your idea to make me 'normal'" Jake used air quotes for the word normal.

"Well, you went along with it." Miley shot.

"Because you wanted me to" Jake shot back.

"Well, you wanted to, too." Miley said.

"I did it for you." Jake yelled. Every cast and crew member was looking at them. They paid no attention though.

"Why?" Miley said.

"Because I love you." Jake said. Miley froze. She looked around and noticed that every one was watching.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Wasn't that a great scene?" Lily said clapping. "Jake and Hannah were just…uhm…showing you how well they can act." She finished trying to cover for them.

The people around started clapping to believing Lily's cover story.

"Yes, now you know that you picked the best duo for this movie" Lily finished.

"Of course. Your little act was fantabulous. You guys are perfect" Jerry said. "Ok it's after five, wrap it up." Jerry handed out two scripts to each cast member. "One script is the scene we will be shooting on Tuesday. The other is the one of the trailer which we will be shooting tomorrow. Come prepared at twelve."

"Some of us have to go to school tomorrow." Jake said. Miley looked at him weirdly. She had never seen him at school. Unless he went to the school that was an hour away, did he even go to school?

"Ok, what time does school get out?" Jerry sounded frustrated.

"Three" Lily answered.

"You go to school too?" Jerry asked.

"Well, the three of us do. We are the youngest of the cast and the rest of them have already graduated from High School." Miley said.

"Very well then I will have the limo pick you up at school at…"

"No" Miley cut him off. "Uhm…we will be here at four o'clock sharp if that's okay."

"Why four?" Jerry asked.

"Well, all three of us participate in an after school activity that runs until three forty five, then we need time to get here." Jake stepped in trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow" Jerry said. Every one said good bye to every one else and they left. Jake was about to get into his limo when Miley stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the save Jake."

"No problem, I'll meet you at your house at three forty tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Why?" Miley asked confused.

"I told Jerry that we, as in the three of us, have a school activity together. If we are coming directly from school won't he be suspicious if we come separately." Jake replied.

"Yeah. See ya" Miley said. Then Hannah's limo pulled up and she and Lily left.

**Next day at lunch in the cafeteria**

Miley, Lily and Oliver were sitting together at lunch; Oliver was being informed about the movie deal when a boy with thick black hair came and sat down next to them.

He said "Hello, I am _Milo_"

**A/N: I have two questions for you to respond to in your reviews: 1. Does any one know who **_**Milo**_** is? (If you are Hannah crazed like me, you should) 2. What did you think of this chapter? **

_**Jake Ryan**_** wants you to rate him on a scale of one to ten. Personality and Looks. For me I would have to say… Personality: 8, he can be really air headed sometimes but he makes up for it when he isn't. Looks: well over ten, he-is-a-Hottie!**

**See, I have lots of reviews so I posted faster. More reviews Equals more Chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I have to do this stupid disclaimer. Do the owners of fan fiction understand that the owners of the actual TV show would never be writing these Fan Fics? They would go ahead and just make it happen in the show. Now, wouldn't it be so awesome if Michael Poryes chose a Jake/Miley fic and put it into his show? Yes, it would! Any way back to the part where I have to tell you that I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. **

"Hello, I am Milo"

"Hey, Oliver Oken" "Lily Truscott" "Jake?" Lily and Oliver looked at Miley confused.

"Who is Jake?" Milo tried to cover.

"You're Jake" Miley said.

"No, I am Milo"

"No, you are Jake" Miley said, Oliver and Lily were still confused.

"How did you know?" Jake asked. Oliver and Lily seemed to be getting it now.

"Hmmm. Let's see, same name as last time, same black wig, same clothes as Jake, and the same green eyes." Miley replied sounding 'dreamy' at the end. "You were my boyfriend I can tell!"

"Well, how do you like me now that I am normal?" Jake asked.

"How long have you been going to this school?" Miley asked.

"As long as I've been back from Romania." Jake replied. "That been what? Two months?"

"How have I not seen you, I mean your famous."

"I tried to be normal and I succeeded. No one here knows that I am Jake, except for you three." Jake said proudly.

"You mean you actually have been normal for two months." Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, it was hard at first but I got the hang of it after a few days" Jake said contently. "You all should know, I am in you home room, I am in Lily and Miley's Math, social studies, Language arts classes. I am in Lily's art class. I am in Oliver's gym class. And I am in Science with all of you last block."

Miley, Lily, and Oliver stared at him with dropped mouths.

"What? I wanted to show you how normal I could be. Now what do you think?"

"You're doing really good." Miley said.

"Since I am normal now, are we still friends?" Jake asked.

"Of course" Oliver said. "Yeah" Lily replied. "I don't know" Miley said.

"What? Why? Jake asked looking sad.

"I'm just kidding we're still friends." Miley gave Jake a big hug. She didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside, she was melting.

**Later after school - Stuart's House**

Miley and Lily were ready and were waiting for Jake. Just on time, Jake pulled up to the house.

Miley and Lily ran outside and jumped into the limo. They started to look over the script again.

_Have you ever wished that you could meet your favorite actor?_

Jake Ryan acting

_Has your wish come true?_

Hannah Laughs with Jake

_You hung out…_

Jake and Hannah at the movies

_You went on dates…_

Jake and Hannah at dinner in a fancy restaurant.

_You became close…_

Jake and Hannah huddled under a blanket.

_Jake Ryan_

_Hannah Montana and_

_(Insert name of actress who plays best friend)_ On their Scripts they wrote 'Lola Lufnangle'

_In __Star Struck_

_Coming this spring_

Goes back to scene with Jake and Hannah

…_And you fell in love…_

Jake and Hannah Kiss.

Miley was nervous that Jake wouldn't want to do the kiss scenes. But that all changed when he started to talk again.

"Miley, I have been trying to be normal this whole time so I could show you that I am capable of it, so that maybe one day you would take me back. Will you take me back?"

**A/N: Major Cliffy. See I got so many reviews and I updated faster. See the pattern?**

**Two more questions for you to answer in your reviews. 1. What did you think of this chappie? 2. What do you think Miley will say to Jake?**

**I am going to be gone for a few days so it may take a little longer to update. But keep reviewing and we'll see what happens. It all depends upon you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers,

I am sorry that I haven't updated. I don't have that much computer access today but tomorrow I will. I will try my best to update at least one or two chapter's by Monday.  
On Teusday I am leaving to go to the beach for a week and I will be back on Sunday. I will update by that Teusday. I promise. Keep reviewing.

Love, Rika (soccersmileyGRL16) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Once again I say that I do not own Hannah Montana.**

_"Oh, oh there you go again talkin' cinematic. Yeah y--" _

"Serge can you please turn the radio off!" Jake shouted over the music to his limo driver. Serge did as he was told.

"Wow! Jake Ryan actually said 'Please'" Miley laughed sarcastically.

"Miley you didn't answer my question?" Jake said, noticing that Miley was avoiding answering his question. "Will you do back out with me?"

Miley looked at Lily for help, but all she got was a look that said 'you have to do this yourself'

"Jake" Miley started. "I know that you tried to be normal for me..."

"But..." Jake said for her.

"I thought that, if you have been going to our school, you would know that..." Miley's throat tightened. She swallowed hard. "...That...uhm...that...I've been...going out with Dex."

"Oh," Jake sighed in disappointed. Miley felt as if she was going to cry looking at Jake's disappointed expression. "Where was Dex at lunch?" Jake asked. Miley was annoyed by his nosiness.

"He was absent." Miley said to the point.

"So what do you think of the movie?" Jake asked Miley quickly changing the conversation.

"It's a lot like your lives." Lily muttered loud enough so that Jake could hear. He started to laugh but tried to hide it. Miley slapped Lily's arm. "Ow!" Lily screeched.

Jake was still laughing when they arrived at _JJ Studio's. _Jake looked at his watch. 3:57.

"It's 3:57, we have to run." He told the girls. "Race ya!" He shouted as he started running. Once they reached the top Jake looked back at them still running, he shouted "You guys are so-" He smacked into a pillar. Lily and Miley broke out into fits of laughter.

They stopped where Jake lay on the ground, still laughing. "It's nice to see you laughing." Jake said, making another cinematic moment. Miley, still laughing, looked away shyly and started to run again. Lily followed. "Now who's the slow one?" Lily shouted back to Jake through laughter. Jake picked himself up and started running, he was still laughing.

The three of them walked onto the set still laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Jerry asked. The laughter between them slowly faded. "Now that you have ended your laughing fits, let's get to work!" Jerry ordered.

They went through each of the trailer scenes perfectly. No more than two takes per scene. Then it was time for the kissing scene.

"Action!"

Jake pulled a piece of Miley's wig from her face. He slipped one hand under her jaw holding her neck, and he put the other hand on her waist. Miley put one of her hands on the back of his head and the other on his waist. Jake inched closer to her.

"I can't do this."

**A/N: Sorry so late. Two questions: 1. Who said 'I can't do this'? 2. What did you think of this chappie? I know it was really short but the next chapter will involve a lot of drama. As I said, I will be at the beach from Tuesday to Sunday so I won't be able to write, but as soon as I get back I will write and update. I will try and update before I leave though. Lots 'a Luv, Rika. Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Hannah Montana. This is to the owners of fanfic. I do not own it.**

"I can't do this" Miley broke away from Jake's hold. Every one looked at Miley in an estranged way.

"Oh well, we will do this tomorrow" Jerry said. "You're off to go." Every one left. Jake, Lily and Miley slid into Jake's limo. They sat there and listened to the radio. The song playing set the perfect mood for what was going on.

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

During the song Miley thought of how this was the case with Jake. But, she thought, maybe it's no too, late.

After the song ended Jake asked Serge to turn down the music so they could talk.

"Miley, what happened to you on the set?" Jake asked.

Miley was feeling embarrassed. "I don't know I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" Lily asked. "You're making this harder for me!" Miley said through her teeth.

"Yeah, you've kissed me before. Why couldn't you do it this time?"

"Jake, it's different when you aren't my boyfriend anymore."

"But regular actors do it all the time in movies, why couldn't you?"

Miley stayed silent. She really didn't know what to say.

"The only problem would be that you are still attracted to me." Jake said. Miley shot up at Jake. "No, I have a boyfriend Jake." "Yeah, I know, I am just kidding".

Then came a silence. That gave Miley a chance to think. She started thinking about when they were racing up to the set. Jake's hair was blowing in the wind and he looked very attractive then. She snapped her eyes shut and nodded her head, shaking the thought out of her head.

Lily looked at Jake and they both gave each other confused looks. What was she doing?

Then all of a sudden Miley started laughing really loudly. Jake looked at Miley. "What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"You…ran...Into…a…pillar." She started laughing harder. Lily started laughing too. And then so did Jake. The three of them laughed until they got to Miley's house. Miley got out. "Lily do you need a ride home?" Jake asked. "No, I am staying at Miley's" she responded.

Lily go out and before she closed the door Miley put her hand on the door. "Jake, well Lily and I are going to do our homework together and I was wondering if you wanted to stay too. We are having spaghetti for dinner. And we could practice for the movie." He looked at his watch it was almost seven o'clock. "Probably until about ten." Miley said. "Sure" Jake said, "Let me call my mom."

"Hey Mom, I am staying at Miley's for a while…. Yeah, we are going to study and I'll eat dinner here….no mom it's not a date….mom Lily is here too….mom we are not back together…mom Serge will drive me home…it'll be around ten, ten thirty…no mom for the last time we are not getting back together…Mom, we are just friends….yes we can be friends…MOM!...Bye." Jake ended his conversation.

Miley and Lily giggled at him. "My mom is like that." He said. Then he turned to Serge. "You can take a break, just be back here by ten."

"Thank you" Serge said. Miley closed the door and Serge took off. Miley led them in.

"Hey kids, Hey Jake." Mr. Stuart called. "Miles are you…"

"No dad" Miley answered knowing that he was wondering if they were back together. "We are just friends."

"Ok, the spaghetti will be done in a little bit, I am going to go out for sauce, I'll be back in ten minutes." Mr. Stuart said and walked out the door.

"Ok well do you want to practice?" Miley asked. They couldn't get started on their homework yet, not enough time.

"Do you want to practice the last scene of the trailer? It has to be shot tomorrow." Jake said. "Ok" Miley said shakily.

The got into position. Miley's hands were sweating and Jake could feel it on the back of his neck. They inched closer, Miley pulled away, Jake sighed. She took two deep breaths. "C'mon Miley, you can do this." Lily encouraged.

They got into position again. Miley pulled away again. She took off her Hannah wig. "Is it really hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you." Jake and Lily replied. "Miley." Lily said sternly. "I know lets go" Miley said.

They got back into position. Jake inched towards her, this time she inched forward too. Once they lips met, Miley melted inside. Nothing around her seemed to matter. She felt like she was kissing him when they were still together. The romance was broken when Miley saw Lily and Jake staring wide eyed toward the door. She heard a familiar voice.

"Miley, what's going on here?" She whipped around to see Dex.

**A/N: OOOHHH! Only one more update left until I leave for the beach. Ok I have one question 1. Are you going to stay connected to this story even though I won't be able to update for a week? Please say yes, I promise that I will have a chapter posted on the ninth. Review and stay connected. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You all know what I am going to say so do I really have to say it? Yes? Fine. I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"Miley, what's going on here?" She whipped around to see Dex.

"It's not what it looks like." Miley said defensively. What else could she tell him?

"So you weren't just lip locking with your ex-boyfriend." Dex jumped.

"Well, I was but…" "But what?" Dex shouted.

What was she going to tell him? She couldn't say it was for a movie, because then she would have to tell him that she was Hannah Montana.

"Uhm…Dex, she was helping me practice a scene for a movie that I am shooting. She is pretending to be Hannah Montana, my co-star in the film and--" Jake tried to cover for her.

"What ever. I'll see you tomorrow, Miley." Dex walked out the door.

"Thank you Jake, for covering for me." Miley said. Jake smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Miley, you are in sooo much trouble with Dex tomorrow." Lily said.

"Lily, that is not helping me feel better about myself." Miley plopped onto a kitchen table chair.

"Why? What happened?" Mr. Stuart asked as he put down the grocery bag on the counter.

"Dex walked in when we were practicing a kissing scene and I couldn't tell him the truth." Miley said.

"Oh, you're in trouble."

"DAD!"

"Sorry Bud, here's some dinner" He put three plates on the table.

"JACKSON, DINNER!" he shouted.

"Right here dad" Jackson came into the kitchen.

Mr. Stuart handed Jackson a plate and grabbed himself one. "Let's go eat on the porch."

They walked out the door.

"Wow! Jackson didn't say anything about me being here." Jake said.

"Wait for it…." Lily said.

The porch door slid open. "Hey, what's Jake doing here?" Jackson asked.

"Miley, Lily and I are in the movie together, we are practicing for it and we are going to do some home work. No we are not back together, and no I am not planning on it." Jake replied answering all of Jackson's questions.

"Ok." Jackson said, satisfied, he walked out the door.

"So anyway, what homework do we have left to do?" Lily asked when they were cleaning up dinner.

"Well, Mr. Correli assigned a lot of homework tonight." Jake said.

"Yeah, we have to fill out that stupid map and we have to write two paragraph's about a culture in Asia." Miley said. They all sat down on the couch and started their homework.

After three minutes Miley lost concentration. "What am I gonna tell Dex tomorrow?" She said throwing her books onto the floor.

"Look, the only way you are going to get out of this is telling him you're Hannah Montana." Lily said.

"Lily, I can't do that. Who know who he would tell?" Miley said. "Besides, I can't go 'round tellin' every boyfriend I have that I am Hannah Montana."

"Look, Miley we will figure this out tomorrow, in homeroom." Jake said. "I'm done with my work"

'What, its only nine, how can you be done?" Lily said. Jake rolled his eyes and handed Lily his map.

"Thanks" Lily was glad she didn't have to do it. "Hey let me see." Miley commanded.

**Next Day**

"Hey Miley." Jake called when she and Lily walked in to homeroom. "Hey" He gave Lily a hug and then Miley.

"Miley!" Dex's voice was heard. Miley turned around. "Look, I came here to apologize for being a jerk yesterday, and I see you warming up to a different guy."

"Dex!"

"No! Relationships are built on honesty and trust and I don't think we have that between us."

**A/N: What do you think Dex will say next? What do you think Miley is gonna say next? Review, review, review, review. Look for the next chappie on July ninth. Oliver is coming in the story soon, and he wants you to rate him on a scale of one to ten. I would say: Personality: 9, he is sweet but dumb sometimes. Looks: 10, he is a smokin' Oken. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. **

"Relationships are built on honesty and trust and I don't think we have that between us." Dex said to Miley. "This relationship is over, unless you tell me what is going on."

"Dex, I want us to stay together, but I…I can't tell you." Miley looked down.

"Then we are over." Dex said. Miley didn't know what to say, she wanted to be Dex's girlfriend, but she couldn't tell him that she was Hannah Montana. "What are you still doing here? I just broke up with you." Dex said.

"This is my class." Miley said. Dex blushed; he turned around and walked out the door without saying a word.

Miley giggled. "Wow, you are actually laughing when someone just dumped you." Jake Exclaimed.

"What did you think I would sulk?" Miley asked.

"You sulked over Jake." Lily said. Jake looked at Miley. Then the bell rang._ Saved by the bell_, Miley thought.

"Hello class," Mr. Correli said. "Pass up your work from last night." Every one was passing up their work, Miley was sifting through her backpack she found her written assignment but she couldn't find her map. She gave up and told herself that she had left it at home. She looked over at Jake who was sitting Next to her; he was putting the final touches on his map. Miley nodded her head at him.

"It's a free period while I grade these papers." The teacher said. At that every one started to talk. Miley just sat in there seat thinking about Dex. How could he do that? She wondered if he had just made a big deal out of everything just to break up with her.

"Don't worry about Dex, any guy that would dump you would have to be out of his mind." Jake said. Miley gave him a confused look, how did he know what she was thinking? "I can tell by looking at your face." Jake replied.

"Yeah you didn't seem to be sulking as much as when you dumped Jake. And you dumped him then." Lily said.

"Ohmygosh, is it true Miley," a girl in their class said. "You dumped Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah but we are still friends." Miley replied. She looked over at Jake and smiled, he smiled back.

"Do you know where he is now, I man I would kill to see him again." The girl said.

Miley looked at Jake. "You know, actually, he is coming to have lunch with me lily and Oliver today. You might want to stop by our lunch table."

"Really is that okay?" The girl asked. Miley nodded. "By the way, I'm Natasha."

Miley smiled. Natasha walked way.

"So Jake is coming to lunch I hear. Too bad, I have a dentist appointment." Jake/Milo said.

"What?" Lily was confused. Jake leaned in to the little triangle formed by him, Lily and Miley. They looked on either side of them making sure that no one could hear them.

"Milo can't be here when Jake is; Jake can't be here if Milo is." Jake said.

"Oh yeah" Lily said. Then she was droned out in her own little world. Miley and Jake separated from her and let her daze.

"So, I saw you perfecting your map, why were you doing that? I was already good. You colored it in and every thing." Miley asked him.

"Well, you know some things can be perfected." Jake said.

"Milo, can you please come up to the front." Mr. Correli called. Jake went up to his desk and asked him what the matter was. Miley tried hard to listen in.

"Milo, you always turn your work in on time, why didn't I find your map."

"I don't now sir, I think I forgot it at home, yeah, on my kitchen table, where I was doing my homework last nigh."

"I'll let you get away with it today since you always do your homework on time, but next time it's a zero." "Thanks sir." Jake said to him and came back to his seat. Miley didn't ask any questions trying not to be nosy.

"Class, I want you all to look up here." Mr. Correli said, "Look at this beautiful map, I just had to show you, this map gets ten extra credit points on their next test."

"Whose map is that?" A boy asked.

"Miley Stuart." He said and sat back down. Miley looked at Jake. "That is your map!" She yelled at Jake. "Why did you do that?" She yelled again.

"You didn't have it so I just wrote your name on my map." He said. Miley looked at him furiously. "It's okay, Mr. Correli let me pass any way, you and I both win this way."

Miley looked at him with great fury again, but then she dropped the fact.

"Mr. Correli, I am sorry I am so late. Mymomgotintoabigtraficjamoninerstatefiveandthenwehadtowaitandhourinthetrafficand…

"Whoa, Oliver, just give me your homework and sit down."

"Well you see, my dog ate my…"

"Sit!" Mr. Correli yelled at Oliver.

Oliver took the seat in front of Jake. He went into his own daze just like Lily.

"Miley, do you think they like each other?" Jake asked.

"No way!" Oliver and Lily turned around at the same time.

Miley started to laugh and then so did Jake.

Lily blushed.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review. I have anonymous reviews enabled so even if you aren't a member you can still review. So do. 1. Who asked Lily out? 2. Who thinks Cody Linley is the hottest guy to live?**

**These questions were given by Troyella411 and I just wanted to answer them, because a lot of you are probably wondering the same thing.**

**Lola would have to audition, probably, right? **

**Yes, she would have but they were desperate for a person to play that part because no one wanted to play it. (You will find out why in coming chapters)**

**  
2. They don't shoot trailers separately; they just take bits and pieces of the movie and string them together.**

**They shot the scenes that were used in the trailer, and also used in the movie. Directors shoot different parts of the movie at different times and then put it all together. Also, the scenes for the trailed add to the drama of the story, hint: the kiss scene**

**  
3. When filming a movie, child actors actually get tutored on set. For Miley, Lilly, and Jakes age range, they'd do school for at least three hours during their breaks.**

**Again, adds to the drama. If they weren't at school then they wouldn't have any drama in their story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, although I do own Natasha. **

"Lily, will you go out with me?" Jake asked Lily.

"Huh?" Miley sounded amazed.

"What?" Oliver jumped, he sounded a little bit jealous.

"NO!" Lily shouted.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because." Lily said.

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"I'm your friend?"

"Yes"

"You used to like me?"

"Yes"

"You dream of dating an actor?"

"Yeah"

"You want to be famous?"

"Uh-huh"

"You like Oliver"

"Yes" she threw her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just done.

"You like me?" Oliver asked with confidence. Lily hid her face in her sweater. Oliver knew it was a yes.

"So, uhm…do you want to go out?" Oliver asked.

"I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Lily responded. Oliver looked down. "As long as our friendship won't be affected much than I will be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" Oliver celebrated. Lily blushed.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys." Jake appeared, as Jake, not Milo. "Hey Jake" Miley smiled shyly. Jake handed Miley the script. "Now, I know why no one wanted to play the part of, Shana, Maya's best friend in the movie."

"I talked to Jerry and he said that Shana is a girl who has cancer, and to make the movie look more realistic they want to shave Lily's head." Jake said.

"What? No!" Lily screamed and held tight to her long hair.

"Don't worry Lily we'll figure some thing out." Jake said. "Just forget about it right now."

Girls from all over the cafeteria came and gathered around the table where Jake, Miley, Lily and Oliver were sitting. Papers and pens were being stuck in from all different directions. After the fans were gone Oliver was blinking because of the many camera flashes that went off.

"I can see that you are no used to the cameras Oliver." Lily said. Lily was used to it from hanging around with Hannah, and Jake was used to it because well, he was Jake Ryan.

"Hey guys, lunch is almost over, I am going to go." Jake said. He got up and left.

**Next Class**

Miley was dreading this class because Dex was in it. Dex sat next to Miley, Lily sat behind her and Jake/Milo sat in front of her.

Dex wasn't in class yet so Jake posed a plan for Miley. "Ok I can tell that you want Dex back so I will help you get him back?"

"What? How?"

"You can date me?"

"Say what?'

"Yeah Miley," Lily took over "if you are dating Milo than you will make Dex jealous."

"So all we have to do is flaunt it when Dex is here." Jake finished. "And here he comes." He said and turned around to face the front. Miley started playing with his hair. Dex looked over at her with jealousy, but then smiled to cover it up.

Jake passed a note to Miley.

_Nice work._

This plan was sure fire.

**Set after school**

Miley was recording a narration.

"_Dear Cody Linley,_

_Look I know that this seems like an ordinary fan letter. I am not here to tell you how much I love you because I don't. My best friend, Shana does. She has cancer, and one of her wishes is to meet her favorite actor before she dies. I keep telling her that she is not going to die and she has time to see you, but she wants to see you as soon as she can. If you have any heart respond to this mail and tell me how soon I can bring her to meet you. Thank you. _

_Maya Medina"_

"So how was that?" Miley asked Jerry.

"That was good, do it again, this time with more emotion. You need to act like you hate Cody."

Miley did it again; actually she did it about six more times until Jerry finally gave in.

"It's perfect now, let's get Lola into make-up for the Shana meets Cody scene, and fix the hair." Jerry ordered to his hair and make up crew.

Lily grabbed her hair and her eyes widened. "Jerry, you can't shave Lola's head." Jake said to Jerry and the hair and make up crew.

"And who are you to say that." Jerry asked him.

"I am Jake Ryan, I am a co-star who cares about his fellow actors. If you want to shave a head, it's not going to be Lola's" Jake said. "And if you attempt to I quit"

"So do I." Miley spoke up.

**A/N: What did you think? Tell me if you think it's not okay. I thought it would be cool, 'cuz you know, Jake Ryan is played by Cody. **

**1. Do you think Miley, Jake, and Lily will really quit? Or, 2. Do you think Jerry will give in and not shave Lily's head? 3. What did you guys think of Jake Ryan playing Cody Linley in the story?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

**Hello,**

**That was the last chapter until the ninth. Keep connected to this story, I promise their will be another chapter posted on July Ninth. And it will be a very interesting chapter; a lot of conflict will be going on. I want to write so badly, but I can't because we have to get things ready for the beach. But wait for July Ninth and you will see my chapter. Please check. Review more. I love the reviews that I have already gotten. Thanks to all of you.**

**Have a great week. **

**Goodbye 'Till the ninth.**

**Much Love**

**Rika**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Once again I say I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Pre-chapter authors note: I AM BACK. YAY! AND I WANT TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SMOKIN' **_**MITCHEL MUSSO**_**. HE IS SIXTEEN TODAY. **

The three stood together. Jerry looked at them confusingly.

"Fine, you have no work, go." Jerry said.

"Fine then we will." Jake, Miley and Lily walked off set.

"Jake, we just quit a movie that people have been hearing about for months." Miley said.

"That serves Jerry right for putting his movie on the front page of the paper before he even starts filming." Lily said.

"Lily, Jerry does that for every movie, his movies are such hits he has to publicize them." Jake said.

"Well, I guess that he will have to cancel the movie, how is he going to find three actors now?" Miley said.

**Next day- Wednesday-Lunch**

"I can't believe you quit!" Oliver said. "Lily, this was your big chance."

"Oliver how many times have we been over this, I wanted to quit, ok" Lily said grabbing Oliver's head and squished his cheeks. Oliver sighed.

"You know Jake I like you better with your light brown blondish, whatever you call it--"

"Dirty blonde or brown" Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever, I am not really the dark haired type." Lily finished, eyeing Oliver.

"What's wrong with dark hair." Olive said trying to fix his hair. Just then Miley, Lily and Jake started cracking up. "What?" Oliver asked.

"You are such an air head." Jake said, still cracking up. Oliver looked at Lily and frowned at her laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry, hun; I just love playing with your hair." She started laughing again. Oliver stood up and walked away; he seemed very angry.

"Miley, what is wrong with him?" Lily started. "Ever since we started going out, I can't talk to him the way I used to." Lily looked down.

"Lily, it'll be okay." Miley said. "I'll go talk to him."

Miley stood up to go talk to Oliver. He was sitting alone on a bench near the lunch room wall.

"Hey, Oliver." Miley came and sat down next to him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Lily is wrong with me." Oliver blurted out.

"Oliver!" Miley said surprised. "How can you say that?"

"It was fine when she was my friend, I can't walk around and have my girlfriend make fun of me." Oliver said. "People are making fun of me--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Miley stared at Oliver with wide eyes. "You think Lily is wrong for you because other people say so."

"Well if every one thinks she is wrong for me than maybe she is."

"Oliver." Miley slapped his arm. "You have to listen to your heart not other people."

"You are right Mile's." Oliver got up just as the bell rang.

Later at Miley's house

"C'mon you guys lets watch the 7 o'clock entertainment." Miley said.

Jake grabbed the remote and switched the TV on to the channel. Miley sat down on the couch in between Lily and Jake. Oliver sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her, Lily blushed, and Miley looked over at them and smiled.

"_We are here tonight with director and producer Jerry Jones" Tina the announcer said. _

"_So Jerry will you tell us about your new movie, Star Struck?"_

"_Well, the movie sadly has been put on hold." Jerry said._

"_We know that the hottest teen actors were going to star in this movie. What happened?"_

"_Well, our new actress, Lola Lufnangle, refused to live up to her acting responsibilities, so we had to cut her."_

Lily stared at the TV wide mouthed.

"_So you canceled the movie because you had to cut one actress."_

"_We had a lot of set drama and problems with Jake and Hannah." Jerry continued._

Miley was glaring at the screen.

"_Oh, is that so." Tina exclaimed. "Can you tell us what happened?"_

"_I am afraid I can not do that but I can say that all three actors, Lola. Jake and Hannah were _**fired**_." _

**A/N: Hey, now the updates will flow steadily, except on chappies on Saturday and Sunday. I am going for fam. Friends baby shower. But this week there will be lotsa chappies I promise. Ok keep reviewing. Questions:**

**Who is your favorite designer?(one who is still alive and young)**

**What is your favorite store?**

**I need answers for items to put in this story. There will be another twist coming up. There will be lots of Jake/Miley and Oliver/Lily coming up. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I had a choice I would say I owned Hannah Montana because I really would like to, so I could bring Jake back and make my story come true in the show, but sadly I don't own Hannah Montana so I can't do that. : (**

"Lola, Jake and Hannah were fired."

"What?!" Jake yelled. "Did he just say?" Miley finished for him.

"He is such a…" Lily stopped, "Hi, Mr. Stuart" She said trying to cover up what she was about to call Jerry.

"Dad, you will not believe this" Miley started. "Dad, Jerry told the entire world that we were fired from the filming of the movie"

"He did what now!" Robbie yelled. "Sweet nibblets that little….Sorry"

"What if we do a public announcement," Miley started. "We can put Jake and Hannah and Lola on TV." Miley was getting over excited. "But we need proof first."

**On the way to JJ Studio's – Thursday – after School**

Miley and Jake walked up to the set. Lily was missing this for a skate boarding competition.

"Jerry, why did you tell the press you fired us?" Jake and Miley barged in to the set.

"What on earth are you talking about" Jerry said taking a sip of his drink.

"We saw you on the entertainment news" Miley said.

"Oh, you did now, did you?"

"Yes, we did. Why did you tell Tina that we were fired?" Jake pushed in.

Jerry stood up "We can't have people knowing that the two hottest teen stars quit, the greatest producer is the world's movie, now would we."

"Jerry, once people hear about this you will be out of the park, you will be run down, and you will be--"

"Miley, he gets it. You will be put out of business." He said to Jerry.

"No one is going to believe two little teenage actors over twenty years of experience." Jerry said.

"Jake lets go." Miley said.

"Yes, maybe you should go… now!" Jerry said.

Miley and Jake started to turn around when Jerry started talking again. "I'll be sure to let the press know that Jake cam by and tried to change the story, you to MILEY" Miley froze dead in her tracks.

"Hannah, you didn't tell me your name was really Miley." Jerry inched closer to them.

"You know what Jerry; we didn't tell you a lot of things." Jake said putting his arm around Miley. Jake leaned in and kissed Miley, and she kissed him back. The two walked out of the studio before Jerry could say something.

"Oh my gosh, we got just what we need." Miley said when they got into the limo. "Thanks for all the help, that was some cover up for the Miley thing." Miley said as she pulled out a recorder out of her pocket.

"Well, you know it'll keep the press off of the Hannah Montana is really Miley Stuart."

"But now people will think that you are dating Hannah Montana." Miley said. "And that causes more problems for me." Miley said taking her wig off.

"How so?" Jake said.

"Miley was caught kissing Jake, but Jake is dating Hannah, so Dex thinks that Miley cheated on him with Jake who cheated on Hannah with Miley, who is now dating new kid Milo who is Jake, and then you are back to the beginning."

Jake stared at her dumb struck. "Huh?"

"Never mind. So why did you kiss me anyway?" Miley asked Jake.

"You kissed me back." Jake said.

"Well, I mean, I knew what you we doing so I kissed you back." Miley tried to give Jake an excuse to why she kissed him back.

"Wait a second, you just asked me why I kissed you, and then you say that you knew why I kissed you."

Miley didn't know what to say. "You still like me don't you?" Jake said. Serge stopped at Miley's house. She jumped out of the limo.

Jake was smiling when Serge took off.

"No Jake, I don't like you, I never liked you, I still love you." Miley said as she watched the limo drive away.

**Lunch-Friday**

Miley came to the lunch table to find that Jake was not sitting with them today. She looked around the room and saw him, and next to him she saw Natasha. She gave the tape recorder to Lily.

"Lily, I'm gonna go get some pudding." Miley walked away. When she was in line she saw Jake come and sit down, without Natasha.

'I guess he is listening to the tape too.' She thought. She grabbed the pudding and walked back.

She saw Jake look up at her with a look that she had never seen. His lip quivered and his eyes shined. He looked like he was going to cry, but 'Jake Ryan doesn't cry' she remembered. She walked over to the table.

"What's going on?" She asked, her three friends were staring at her with a weird look.

"Lily, rewind the tape." Oliver said. She pressed the button and they all heard.

_No Jake, I don't like you, I never liked you, I still __love__ you._

**A/N: OOHH! Big cliffy. Review more so I can update. Got another question: 1. what do you think Miley will say to Jake? 2. What do you think Jake will say to Miley? Answer. Keep reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I really hate these disclaimers, I have no idea why we have to do these and we wouldn't be writing this if we owned the show. **

_No Jake, I don't like you, I never liked you, I still __love__ you._

Miley opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jake was never suppose to hear that. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping no one would notice. Miley's first instinct was to run and she did, she dropped her pudding on the floor where she stood and took off running. Jake ran after her.

Once they were out of the lunch room Jake grabbed Miley's waist and pulled her into his arms. She stood with her arms against his chest. She looked down.

"Miley." Jake began. Miley turned around to run again but Jake grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Miley pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Miley said stepping back.

"I thought you loved me." Jake said.

"No that was a mistake." Miley said. "I never meant to say that."

"Then why did you say it?" Jake said.

"What do you care?" Miley asked. "I saw you with Natasha a few minutes ago." Tears were falling down her cheek faster.

"Miley she was asking me about the homework" Jake said.

"OH my god, Jake." Miley nodded her head in disbelief "When a girl likes you she asks you for the homework"

"Why would she do that?" Jake asked. Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Jake she likes you. Just get that." Miley said.

"I don't like her, I love you." Jake said.

"Well, you are better off with someone who really likes you." Miley stopped. "Not me." She walked away leaving Jake alone in the middle of the hallway.

She walked back into the lunch room; Lily and Oliver were sitting together. 'Flirting'

"Hey, Oliver, Lily."

"Miley. Why don't you just tell him that you love him?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Miley, we l know that you love him why don't you just tell him the truth." Oliver spoke up.

"You know I can't do that?" "Why not?"

"Miley can't be dating Jake Ryan again." Miley said.

"Why not?"

"Will you just quit it?" Miley pleaded. The bell rang. Thank god.

**Last Block Science**

"Miley can we talk." Jake whispered. Miley ignored him.

Jake threw a note onto Miley's desk.

_Miley I'm sorry I kissed you_

_No your not_

_Yes I am Miley and, I promise I do not like Natasha_

_She is just a friend _

_Yeah right_

_I love you not her and you know that_

_I broke your heart you can't still love me_

_Do you know the meaning of love?_

_What's there to know? _

_I know what love is, _

_And you are not written in my destiny to love_

Jake didn't write anything back to Miley, he just held the not in front of his face and stared at it. Then suddenly the note was snatched from his hands. Kunkle!

"This is being photo copied and sent home; also it will be posted on the wall for every ones viewing pleasure."

Jake flinched. Miley stared at her teacher furious willing to pounce, but she couldn't.

**Friday Night Stuart's House**

Miley was getting ready for a Hannah concert

Lily was ready sitting in a chair in the Hannah closet. She was reading the performance list. "If we were a movie, one in a million, you and me together, see you again, I miss you." Lily read of the list, "Wow, these songs remind me of a certain special someone."

"Shut up Lily!" Miley shouted at her, while perfecting her wig. "Let's go" Miley and Lily stepped into the limo.

Lily and Miley didn't speak the entire way to the coliseum. Lily was thinking about Oliver. Miley was thinking about...

They arrived at the Hannah concert. Miley could hardly concentrate when she was performing. She flubbed about three times.

When she was done she was relieved. Lily was staying over so Miley thought it was time to tell her the truth.

**A/N: check the relationships with the stars I put. That is a big cliffy. Keep reviewing. I love ya'll. Hearts, Rika**

**1. Look up Jean Luc Bilodeau and rate his look 1-10 I say 9.6, not as hot a Cody Linley. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, grrr…!**

"Lily, I have to tell you something" Miley said turning around in her bed.

"Huh..." Lily replied sleepily.

"Lily you know what you heard on the tape." Miley said. Lily shot up eager to hear when she had to say. "It was true." Lily gazed at Miley in awe.

"I am in love with Jake Ryan."

"Oh my god Miley, I knew it. Have you ever seen when you gaze at him, well of course you haven't seen them 'cuz your making them but, any way, when you look at him you are trying to hide the look but you can't." Miley frowned at Lily.

"I can too hide the LOOK." Miley defended herself.

"No you can't" Lily smiled.

"Uh-uh, yes I can" Miley said.

"Fine, Oliver and I are going on a date tomorrow, we can make it a group thing and invite Jake; let's see if you can hide it."

"I don't know Lily."

"Bok, bok, bok, bok." Lily started to cluck and move her arms like a chicken.

"Fine, I will." Miley said.

"Good night Miley," Lily said. "Whoa, it's almost three in the morning." Lily said looking at the clock.

"Night Lily." Miley said turning around and burying herself under the covers.

**Breakfast**

"Miley, have you ever felt like you just wanted to kiss Jake," Lily asked.

"Yup, and I did when I wanted to."

"No, I mean when you weren't dating him, did you ever feel like you just wanted to kiss him?"

"Yeah, like every minute of my life." Miley replied gazing off into a dream of kissing Jake. She snapped out of it and asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Some times I feel like that, you know with Oliver." Lily told Miley. Miley sat there looking straight ahead, "Miley. Miley" Lily snapped her fingers in her face. Miley blinked fast.

"Would it be wrong if I kissed him?" Lily asked her.

Miley opened her mouth. "No" Some one said behind her. She turned around and started blabbering about random stuff.

"Will you shut up?" Oliver asked.

"Why?" Lily frowned and looked at him shyly.

"So I can kiss you." Oliver replied contently.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Oliver kissed her before she could say anything. Miley's eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to the piano. She saw Lily and Oliver break apart and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch"_

She paused. Oliver and Lily were still gazing into each other's eyes.   
_  
"Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
you're one in a million, (yea, yea)"  
_

Lily and Oliver were watching her, still holding each other's hands. She finished singing.

"_One in a Million, you're one in a million."_

"Nice mood setting Miley." Lily smiled. "Thank you."

"Once again Hannah Montana is making the world a better place for love." Miley smiled.

"Hey, Oliver can you call Jake. We could do a group thing together." Lily suggested.

"Aww! Do we really have to?" Oliver moaned. Lily elbowed Oliver in the side. "Oh, sure." He understood why Lily said that.

He pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Jake, we are all going to the beach in a few, wanna come... sure see ya." Oliver flipped his phone shut.

"He'll be there." Oliver said. "Let's go."

Good thing Miley and Lily got ready before breakfast, the trio walked out of the door.

They reached 'Rico's' and Jackson was working. "Hey Jackson," Miley called to her brother over the counter. "Can I get a bottle of water?"

"Three bucks." Miley looked at him. "Fine but this is the last time." Miley smiled. Jackson pulled out his wallet and put three dollars in the register.

"Thanks bro." Miley gulped her water down pretty fast. She was getting nervous about almost double dating with Jake. Just her, Lily, Oliver and Jake.

"Hey, guys" Jake called. Miley turned around but then her smile faded.

"You guy's have met Natasha right?"

**A/N: OOOHH! Another cliffy! I have a few questions. **

**Why do you think Jake was at the beach with Natasha? **

**What will Miley say to Jake?**

**Rate Zac Efron on a scale of one to ten. He is a ten, but still a little under Cody. **

**I need answers. Ok, I am going to give you a hint about the third question, he is coming back. But I need lots of answers to plan on what I am going to do with his character in the story. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I finally broke a hundred. YAY! Let's try to break two hundred now. **

**I have another question. What is your favorite Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus song? I have like a ton but my top three are. 1. One in a Million 2. If We Were a Movie and 3. Nobody's perfect. **

**Review. Hearts to all, Rika.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: all of you already know that I don't own Hannah Montana, yet I still have to do this. Grrr...! I really do wish I did as many of you do, but sadly -sob, sob- I don't. **

"You guy's have met Natasha right?" Jake asked. He looked towards Miley and slipped his arm around Natasha's waist.

'I can't show jealousy' Miley thought, 'Ok, Deep breath'

"Hey Natasha" Miley skipped over to her friend and gave her a hug. "So, what are you doing here with _JAKE_?" Miley asked cheerfully.

"Well, Jake asked me out, so…"

"How did you guys meet anyways?" Miley asked confused.

"Well, you know when I came to lunch; Natasha gave me her number so I decide to give her a call." Jake said.

Oliver and Lily were just staring at them in amazement.

"Hey Miley, where's Milo? Why don't you call him?" Apparently, Natasha knew that Miley was 'dating' Milo; she just didn't know that it was a ploy to make Dex jealous.

Jakes eye's shot up and met Miley's. Jake motioned Miley to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

Oliver spoke up just in time.

"I called him earlier, he can't make it."

"Why not?" Natasha was making things really hard.

"Uhmm…." Oliver didn't know what to make up.

"He had to go to…this grandma's" Lily spoke up.

"Oh," Natasha said. "So, is any one going to the Hannah Montana concert tonight, besides me?"

"Huh?" the other four had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hannah Montana is having a mini concert here on the beach tonight" Natasha explained.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that!" Miley exclaimed. "Uhm…Jake do you want my ticket so you can go to the concert with…Natasha?" Miley said forwardly.

"Sure" Jake responded.

"No way." Natasha said. "You shouldn't give you're ticket to him just for us. I'll get another ticket for him."

"You can't" Lily said. "Only fifty people can go to the concert and all the tickets are sold."

"How do you know?" Natasha piped.

"I bought the last ticket for Oliver." Oliver opened his mouth but Lily jabbed him with her elbow before he said anything.

"So Jake you can take my ticket." Miley took it out of her purse and gave it to Jake who put it into his pocket. "OK, its almost two, I should be getting home. Bye guys." Natasha said. "By Jake" She turned towards him, she seemed to be waiting for a kiss. But all Jake did was say good-bye. Natasha walked away disappointed.

"Why did you give me a jewelry receipt?" Jake walked closer to Miley, Lily and Oliver.

"What do you think I would really have a ticket?" Miley asked as she started to walk further down the beach.

"Lily, you never gave me a ticket." Oliver said.

"Do you ever need a ticket?"

"NO" Roxy knew Oliver was Miley's best friend so she always let him in.

Miley took out her phone and pressed speed dial number four.

"Hey Roxy…You remember Jake Ryan right...yeah, he is coming to the Hannah concert tonight, but he doesn't have a ticket…Yeah, him and Oliver…Jake will just tell you that he misplaced his ticket…yeah, he has to because his girlfriend will be with him…Roxy we will talk about it later…thanks Roxy…see you tonight…Bye" She flipped her phone shut.

Jake understood what he had to do.

**Hannah Closet**

Lily and Miley were getting ready for the concert.

"I can't believe that you actually kissed Oliver." Miley said.

"I know." Lily sighed dreamily"Oh yeah, we have to edit that recording of Jerry Jones after the concert for the Sunday night news."

"Yeah, we have to completely erase what I said about Jake forever." Miley said.

"Miley, you know he is just using Natasha, like he used Rachel and Holly to make you jealous?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you trying to cover up the truth if you know he feels the same way about you?" Lily asked.

"Because"

"You should get back together with him." Lily suggested.

"One, he has a girlfriend, and two, NO!" Miley said.

**Near the end of the concert**

"The finale of this concert is going out to my personal assistant and best friend Lola Lufnangle and her new boyfriend." Hannah/Miley said and looked over to Lola/Lily who was on the side of the stage. She waved to Hannah's fans.

"My guard Roxy gave each of you a number before you walked over here, that number is special." Hannah/Miley began. "The person holding the winning number will come and sing this song with me." The crowd cheered loudly. "The winning number is…" She picked a number out of a bucket that Lola/Lily brought to her. "…17!"

Every one was cheering for the person who was walking to the stage.

Miley couldn't see that well because of the bright stage lights. But when the person walked up the steps to the stage she knew exactly who it was. She took a deep breath.

"And your name is?" She held the mike to the person.

"_I'm..." _

**A/N: HA HA! Got you hooked! I can't update until Monday. So sorry! But I am going to Baltimore for a baby shower. No computer access. But, there will be a post when I get back, I promise. Questions for you to answer: 1. Who do you **_**think**_** is the lucky person who gets to sing with Hannah Montana? 2. Who do you **_**want**_** the lucky person to be? 3. What song do you **_**think**_** they will sing in dedication to Lola and her new BF aka Lily and Oliver? **

**I know you can't wait to find out who the person is, but I am sorry I can't tell you yet, you will find out on Monday. I bet that many of you already know who it is. **

**Review. Review. Review. Thanks so the reviews so far. Let's try for 200. Hearts to all, Rika**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Hannah Montana. **

"I'm..." The person began, "Do I really need to introduce myself, I mean, every one her knows me, and you do to, and remember we still have to finish our kiss on zombie high." Jake said waving his hands in the gun formation that he always does.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Ok, so tonight we will be singing 'One in a Million' for Lola and her new boyfriend." Hannah/Miley said. The crowd cheered and the music started to play. Miley prayed that Jake was a good singer.

_How did I get here, turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true  
_

Miley noticed that Jake was actually a great singer. Who knew an egotistic actor could sing so well?

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, whoa oh  
You're one in a million 

Miley was surprised that Jake actually knew the words to the song.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

Miley looked over at Jake and saw the sparkle in his eyes, just the way she had written about him in the song. 

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
you're one in a million, (yea yea)  
_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  


Miley was beginning to think she should tell Jake the truth.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oh oh whoa yea yea_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it oh, oh

You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah

You're one in a million

The crowd cheered for Jake and Hannah. "Thank you Jake," Hannah/Miley said. "I didn't know you could sing that well."

"Well, you don't know everything about me" Jake said. Miley looked at him with a confused frown.

"Give it up for Jake Ryan." Hannah/Miley said. The crowd screamed and yelled as Jake walked back into the crowd. Now even two seconds passed and Jake was nowhere to be seen. He was hidden my screaming fans who gathered around him.

Once Hannah Montana started talking the crowd went silent. NOT! Everyone was still hanging around and yelling for Jake.

No one was paying attention to Hannah Montana. The stage lights went off and Miley saw that Jake was stealing Hannah's spotlight. Miley stormed of the stage.

"Oh my god Lily." She yelled. "Jake is stealing my spotlight; every one is paying attention to him and not Hannah Montana." Miley was furious.

"Aww Miley that's not true." Lily said, "Oliver and Natasha were looking."

"Oliver is a boy and doesn't care about Jake Ryan the way girls do and besides he sees him every day. And Natasha was probably annoyed with all of Jakes fans the way I was."

"No, I saw a mom and a little girl looking too." Miley frowned at Lily's remarks. "Not. Funny." Miley said looking at Lily who was about to laugh.

**Hannah Closet**

Miley converted the tape to a CD and they were editing it on the laptop. The Hannah closet became Lily and Miley's new hangout place a while back. It was probably roomier than any other room in the house, for a closet.

"Okay here listen" She told Lily. She played the CD through the computer.

"_Why did you tell Tina that we were fired?" _

"_We can't have people knowing that the two hottest teen stars quit, the greatest producer is the world's movie, now would we." _

"_Jerry, once people hear about this you will be out of the park, you will be run down, and you will be--"_

"_You will be put out of business." _

"_No one is going to believe two little teenage actors over twenty years of experience." _

"_Jake lets go." _

"_Yes, maybe you should go… now!" _

"Man, I should have been there" Lily sighed.

"OK so tomorrow we'll go to the studio at one and give Tina the tape."

"Yeaah" Lily yawned.

"Miles, Lily!" Robbie yelled when he opened the closet door. "It's almost one in the morning, GO TO BED!"

"Yeah Dad we were just editing the tape for tomorrows news"

"Ohh, lemme hear!" Robbie slipped through the door and stood next to Miley. She played the disk for her dad. "Very good, I'm proud of you. But now its time to go to bed." He walked out the door.

"We should go to bed," Miley said. She turned the lights off and slipped the covers over herself. "Lily?"

"Yeah." Lily said turning around.

"What of Jake really likes her?" Miley asked.

"Miley, so what if he really likes her. You don't want to be with him anyway so why do you care."

"I don't want to be with him because of the complications with the fans and the double lives."

"Miley, I am really tired of this; you can't have your cake and eat it to."

"What?"

"You can't not date Jake and then expect him not to date any one else. Get on with your life and forget about Jake, he is your friend, you tried so hard for him to stop liking you and I guess you succeeded, he is happy with Natasha so why can't you just live with that"

Miley opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Why did Lily blow up in her face like that?

Miley woke up before Lily did and went into the shower.

'Am I really that stupid? How can I be so stupid?' Miley thought about what Lily said to her last night. She was right.

She hopped out of the shower, when she walked out of the bathroom she saw Lily sitting on her bed. She stopped and looked at her best friend.

"Miley I am really sorry about what I said last night." Lily apologized.

"No really, you were right, I am like that." Miley said.

"Well, I mean you try so hard not to let Jake know that you really like him, but you need to accept the fact that he has to get on with his life."

"I have, now I am just going to be his friend and leave it that way."

"Good for you." Lily walked over to Miley and gave her a hug.

"Okay I am going to go take a shower." Lily said.

Miley skipped down the stairs and started to make brunch it was almost ten thirty. She cracked a couple of eggs and put them in the frying pan. She poured waffle mix in the waffle maker. She hit the play button on the CD player. The danced around the house while cooking and listening to her favorite upbeat song that she ever recorded. G.N.O.

She was dancing around when she heard the doorbell ring. She took the eggs of the stove and unplugged the waffle maker. She switched off the music.

She opened the door an he stood there staring at her with a look that she had never seen before.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

**A/N: Cliffy again. I am finally back. Yay! I told you I would post on Monday and well, there it was. I made it extra long just for you; basically I put two chappies in one. **

**Okay, why do you think Jake came there?**

**Maybe if I get tons of reviews I will update later today. So get reviewing, can't wait to read them. LOL, Rika**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. **

What are you doing here Jake?" Miley asked. Jake stood there in the door way, staring at her, he looked mad. Miley had never seen his nostrils flare that way. Before she knew it Jake grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Miley pushed his away. "What did you do that for?" Miley looked at him backing away.

"Miley tell me that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you." Jake sounded mad.

"I didn't."

"Tell me that you don't like me."

"I don't…" She swallowed hard, "…like you."

"That's all I needed to know."

"You can't just walk in here and kiss me like that with out a reason." Miley said furiously.

"I had a reason" Jake said.

"Yeah and what was that."

"Well, Oliver said…."

"OLIVER!!!! I get it." Miley said, "Look Jake, I don't want to be your girlfriend, but I want to be your friend."

"That can be arranged" Jake smiled. Miley was confused but she would not ruin this perfect cinematic moment.

"Hey Miley, Hey Jake." Lily walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a waffle and took a bite out of it.

"waje wah oo vuin fer." Lily said with waffle in her mouth. She swallowed what was in her mouth. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by, maybe, if it's okay, I could come with you to the studio and give the tape to Tina." Jake said.

"Sure." Lily said. "Lemme eat though."

"Hey Jake you want something to eat." Miley asked him grabbing eggs for herself.

"Nah, I'm ok."

**Entertainment studios**

The three friends were amazed by every thing that was going on in the studio. There were celebrities every where, even their former co-star, Zac Efron.

"Hey Lola," He called, "Jake, Hannah."

"Hey Zac, What are you doing here man?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I am just shooting a live interview in about ten minutes." Zac replied to the trio.

"That's so cool." Lola/Lily screamed.

"Hey Lola, can I talk to you?" Zac pulled Lola/Lily aside. "Look I have only known you for a week or something like that but, will you go out with me?"

"Wouldn't that be weird considering you are nineteen and I am only fifteen?"

"Well, you will be sixteen in a few months and what's a few years difference?"

"Actually…" Lola/Lily was about to speak but Zac cut her off.

"Look, I can't lie to you, Vanessa and I just broke up and I don't know why, I need you to help me get her back."

"So you want me to pretend to date you so you can make Vanessa Hudgens jealous." Lola/Lily said. Zac smiled. "Yea."

"I don't know, I…"

"Look, just think of it as a friend doing a favor." Zac took her hands in his. "Fine" Lola/Lily gave in. How was she going to explain this to Oliver? He would understand, she hoped.

"Zac you're on in five come on the set." He slipped away and sat in a chair. They prepared him with makeup and did his hair and every thing else.

"Hello we are live with Zac Efron tonight and we are asking him questions that viewers like you have sent in to Tina Mail." Tina said. "The first question was sent in by Jennie Coleman: What is your middle name?"

"Actually, I have two middle names; my full name is Zachary David Alexander Efron. My fathers name was David so I was given two names."

"That is very interesting. Our nest question was sent in by Candy Cullen: what is the news about high school musical three?"

"You know I wish that we could tell you more about that but I am sorry I can't do that."

"Aww. Bummer. Next question: From Maya Medina. How are things going with Vanessa?"

"Oh, that is a hard question. Actually, Vanessa and I broke up quite some time ago and I actually have a thing for someone else now."

"Oh really," Tina seemed surprised by the sudden confession.

"Actually, I have fallen for my ex-so-star, Lola Lufnangle."

Tina gasped. Lily's mouth dropped, he just told every one in the world who was watching this TV show that they were dating. Oooh's came from the background.

"Actually she is here watching. Come on Lola." Lily nodded no. "Don't be shy come on." Lily had to go.

After a few minutes of talking her phone went off, "Oh this is embarrassing" she looked down at her phone and "I have to take this" she walked off stage.

"Hey Oliver." She answered her phone.

"I am watching the entertainment channel; can you tell me what's going on with Lola and Zac?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Sorry it is shorted than the last one but there is more coming up and it all depends on how many reviews I get. The more reviews I get the faster I update. **

**How do you think Oliver will react to Lily's explanation? **

**R&R R R R**

**BTW: I know that in real life two people that have the same 'fight' that Miley and Jake had they wouldn't make up that fast and be friends that soon and stuff, but I couldn't stretch it out and have them ignore each other and stuff so I made it a pointless argument that was caused by the big donut himself: Oliver. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this show, no matter how many times I write this I will still not own it. So I have to say again, I do not own Hannah Montana. **

"I am watching the entertainment channel; can you tell me what's going on with Lola and Zac?" Oliver asked with a touch of pain in his voice. Lily was speechless. "Was I that bad of a boyfriend that you had to cheat on me with a celebrity?"

"No" Lily finally responded. "You are a great boyfriend."

"Then why are you cheating on me?" Oliver asked.

"Technically, Lily is dating Oliver and Lola is dating Zac."

"Don't pull that with me!" Lily could tell that Oliver was really mad. "On the outside you are disguised as two people, but on the inside you are one person, Lily Truscott. You cant date two people because you are leading two lives!"

"Oliver, I am not dating Zac, it's just for publicity." Lily yelled, she was frustrated with her boyfriend right now.

"Look, Zac just got dumped by Vanessa and he wants me to help him get her back."

"Yeah right!"

"Just hold on." She told Oliver when she saw Zac coming to talk to her. She quickly pressed the speaker button on her cell and hid it behind her back.

""Hey Zac!" Lily said.

"Hey Lola," He replied, "Thank you so much. You are such a big help, I guess Vanessa was watching the entertainment channel. She just texted me." She read the message aloud making sure Oliver could hear.

Z-

We need 2 tlk, I miss u.

-V

"I guess your plan to use me to make her jealous worked."

"Yeah I just didn't know that it would work so fast. Okay so I'll see you later I am going to call Vanessa. Cant wait to see jerry be exposed." He walked away scrolling through his phone book.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked Oliver returning to the phone conversation. No response came form the other end. "Oliver!"

"Yes! I heard it!" He shouted startling Lily. "And I'm mrfsry."

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"I said…I'm sorry." He said more clearly. "I just got jealous."

"Aww! You were jealous." Lily said going all –puppy dog eyes-.

"Lola, c'mon were on in five." Jake called.

"Oliver I have to go ill call you later." Lilly ended the phone conversation.

They did the entire interview and were very happy with the outcome.

Lily flipped open her cell phone; there was a message from Oliver. She opened it and her eyes widened when she saw what it said.

**A/N: Tee Hee. Cliffy. Sorry it's so short. I don't have much time to write. R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana, however in a matter of months…Just kidding. I do not and will not ever own Hannah Montana. **

Lily flipped open her cell phone; there was a message from Oliver. She opened it and her eyes widened when she saw what it said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LILY-

I WANT TO BR8K UP

- OLIVER

Sent: 3:05pm, Oliver Oken

Received: 3:05pm, Lily Truscott

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tear rolled down her cheek. She was too focused to bother wiping her tears away.

"Lily--" Miley began to say, Lily held her hand up signaling her to not say anything to her right now.

She shut her phone and sat there staring out the window.

Lily sat there thinking about Oliver, of course. What happened to him? Lily was under the impression that they were ok when they spoke on the phone earlier.

She looked over at Miley and Jake signaling that every thing was alright and it was clear enough to try talking to her again.

"Lily are you okay, what happened?" Miley had to ask.

"I am totally okay!" Lily said trying to be cheerful, she handed Miley the phone, she had the message still up.

"Oh, Lily I am so sorry." Jake said when he saw it. Miley was so speechless, she could not believe that Oliver could hurt her best friends.

"Don't be!" Lily said. "Best friends are meant to be best friends not an 'item'" she quoted. "Besides, I knew it would end eventually."

"You should call him?" Jake said.

"What?!" Miley and Lily shot at him.

"Well, when someone messes with Jake Ryan's friends, Jake Ryan plays hard ball." He said.

Lily didn't want Oliver to talk to Jake or vice versa. She picked up her phone.

Then it started to ring. Oliver was calling.

"Hey." Lily said gloomily.

"Hey!" Oliver was unusually cheerful.

"I was just about to call you." Lily said.

"I guess we have a great connection, ha, get it we're on the phone we need a connection." Lily laughed at donut boy's silliness,

"So did you get my text?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, how could you text me something as big as that?"

"Well, I was kind of shy to talk to you in person?"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Lily asked him tearing up again.

"Yes, I did, Lily."

"I don't" she said. She was totally in love with Oliver she did not want to break up with him.

"Well, we've only been dating for a little while but I thought it was right." Oliver said. "Now you know how I feel about you."

Lily's mouth dropped. She hung up on Oliver because she couldn't take it any more.

A few seconds later the phone rang again. It was Oliver of course. She hit ignore.

She went into her inbox to delete the message and she saw that she had another message:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LILY TRUSCOTT-

I LOVE YOU

-OLIVER OKEN

(NOW 'SMOKIN ONLY FOR YOU)

Sent: 3:16pm, Oliver Oken

Received: 3:17pm, Lily Truscott

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so confused. She gave Miley and Jake the phone.

"Whoa!" Jake gasped.

"Donut boy say what?" Miley yelled.

Lily put her hand on her forehead. 'He broke up with me one minute then later he tells me he loves me?' She thought.

Oliver's house

"Hey again, Oliver. Isn't it so great that my dad got moved back here, now we can be friends again?" Becca Weller said. "And isn't it so great that we are neighbors now?"

"Yeah it really is." Oliver said still thinking about Lily.

"Okay well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Oliver said obliviously.

"Hey Oliver," Becca called through the door.

"Yeah." Oliver said looking up.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your phone."

**A/N: Cliffy. R&R. **

**1. Have you figured out who really sent Lily the test message.? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your phone."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Oliver said blankly.

Becca walked out of the door.

Becca POV

-That was almost too easy. Now Oliver will be all mine.-

No POV

Becca smiled at the thought of kissing Oliver. She pulled her cell phone out of her handbag and dialed a number.

"Hey Jackson," She said to him. "The plan has been put into action." She hung up and started walking back to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, what is going on with Oliver?" Jake asked.

"How would I know?!" Lily yelled at him. Jake looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Look Jake, I am really sorry. I am just so confused right now. Did he just say he loved me? Did he just say he wanted to break up? I feel like someone has punched me in the gut right now."

Jake looked over at Miley, "I know what you mean?" Jake told Lily. Miley's eyes shot down.

"How did you cope with breaking up?" Lily asked Jake.

"I finally got over the heartbreak. But it took a while, I was alone. I couldn't tell you guys that I was really there beside you otherwise I would not be able to really prove to you that I was normal."

"How did you get over liking Miley?"

"Who said I was over her?"

"Okay, let's stop talking about break ups." Miley cut in. "Who wants to get out of the car, 'cuz were here." Lily got out of the car. "Don't do anything bad while I'm gone." Lily joked referring to Jake and Miley being alone. The limo took off.

"Jake," Miley started. "So what's the plan about Dex?" Jake looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Milo and Miley are dating to make Dex jealous. What do we do next?"

"Oh yeah uhm…look if you really like him and want him back, you should just tell him the truth."

"I can't tell him my Hannah secret!" Miley yelled at Jake.

"I'm not talking about the Hannah secret. I'm saying that if you like a guy you have to tell him the truth and not let the burden bring you down." Miley looked at Jake. "If a guy turns you down it's his loss. "

"Aww! Jake, you are so sweet" She laughed. "Okay, so tomorrow we can just walk around holding hands or something."

"What ever." Jake said.

Jake POV

- I just can't get over her. C'mon Jake, Millions of girls want to be yours and you want the one you can't have. Build a bridge and get over her.-

No POV

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Miley said shutting the door of the limo.

Miley was walked into her room; she flopped down on her bed.

Miley POV

-Why? Why? Why? Why can't you just get over Jake, Miley?-

No POV

Miley picked up her phone.

"Hey Dex, it's Miley."

**A/N: Cliffy. What did you think? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I can only have an hour a day on the computer so I don't have much time to write. So it may take up to two days to update. Again sorry. So, review as much as you can. I can't wait to read them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Once again, I wonder why we have to do this. If I owned the show I would dump this and just make my story happen in the actual store, but for now I have to stick with this. Note that I said, for now. I do not own Hannah Montana. **

"Hey Dex, it's Miley." She said when Dex answered the phone.

"Hey." Dex sounded a little bit unenthusiastic. "Who is that Dex?" Miley heard a girl's voice in the background. Miley rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's just Miley." He called to the girl; he didn't realize that Miley had heard him or the girl.

"So…" He said.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Oh it was my sister." Dex said.

"You don't have a sister." Miley said to him.

"Look Miley, I really have to go." Dex said. She heard a kiss in the background before Dex finally shut the phone. Wow! Dex kissed really loudly.

Miley lied on her bed wondering about Dex. 'Dex and I went out for two months and we never kissed. We have only been broken up for a few days and he is kissing another girl. I am so confused.'

Then she started to wonder about Jake. 'Dex is a nice guy, but then when you get to know him he can be a real jerk. Jake acts like a jerk but when you get to know him, you see the other side of him, the sweet side, the kind side, he is just so nice, he understands, he listens, he is just so…' Miley slapped herself in the side of the head. 'Get him out of your mind, Miley Ray Stuart.'

"Why in earth are you slapping yourself?" Robbie entered the room.

"Hey dad." Miley sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"Jackson said you looked upset when you went up to your room, so I came to check up on ya bud."

"I'm okay dad." Miley said looking down.

"I don't believe that." He said, "You can tell me anything bud."

"Dad, I just I feel so confused right now, I don't have anyone to talk to about my problems."

"Well what about me, and you have Oliver and Lily." He said.

"Oliver and Lily are having problems of her own." Miley said.

"You know I always doubted that boy."

"Dad so here's how it went…..and then he said he loved her, not we are all confused." She told the entire story.

"Wow! I guess it like watching a live soap opera."

"Dad" She scolded.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Just calm down and lets go get some dinner."

After dinner Miley called Dex again.

"Hey Dex, it's Miley again."

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we were still friends you know." Miley said.

"Yeah, I just lost my temper." He said.

"Look, I can't stall any more." Miley said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dex, I am really sorry about what happened. I promise you that the kiss, Milo didn't mean anything."

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"Dex, I still like you, and I want you back." Miley spit out really fast. 'Am I doing the right thing' she thought.

"Miley, I'm flattered." He began. "But I have a girlfriend now." He said with a hint of guilt.

"Oh," Miley said, "Who is it?"

"Do you remember that girl in your homeroom, Natasha Grace?

**A/N: Ooooh. I know I am evil for leaving a cliffy. Review, review, review!**

**Let's try for 200. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Hannah Montana. **

"Do you remember that girl in your homeroom, Natasha Grace?" Dex asked.

"Yeah." Miley said with slight worry in her voice.

"Well, she is my new girlfriend." Miley gasped, her jaw dropped.

"Look Dex, I am sorry, but I have to go." Miley said.

"Call me back later." Dex said before she hung up.

Miley took a long moment to think. 'I thought Jake was going out with Natasha, what is going on with Dex. Is Natasha cheating on Jake or is she cheating on Dex? Well, she must be cheating on Dex because who would want to break up with a movie…oh, me!'

She looked up Natasha's number and dialed it in her cell phone.

"Hello, this is the Grace residence, Mrs. Grace speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Grace. This is Miley Stuart, is Natasha there."

"Yes hold on." Mrs. Grace went to find Natasha. "I am sorry, she is not home yet, and I'll tell her you called."

"Thank you." She hung up.

She started to get ready for bed. It was only eight thirty but she was ready for bed. She pulled on her pajamas on and slipped under the covers.

She closed her eyes and let a tear roll slowly down her cheek.

**School-Monday**

"Milo, I need to talk to you." Miley slammed her backpack down on her desk.

"What is it Miley." Miley pulled him into a corner.

"Natasha is cheating on you." Miley said. "Well, she is cheating on Jake."

"No she isn't. She really likes me."

"It's that or she is using you to cheat on him."

"I don't believe it Miley. We have only been dating for like two days and didn't you just break up with Dex"

"Yeah, well turn around."

Jake stood there dumb struck. Natasha was kissing Dex. Where was Mr. Correli when you need him?

Milo went and sat down in his chair.

After Dex left Miley went to talk to Natasha. She was not afraid to stick up for Jake.

"Natasha what is you problem?" She said flat out.

"What are you talking about Miley?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. IF you are dating Jake then why did Dex tell me you were dating _him_?"

"I am not dating Dex, he is lying." She said with a tremble in her voice.

"Why did you kiss him?" Natasha was speechless. "Huh?"

"Please don't tell Jake or Dex?" She finally said.

"Jake is one of my best friends, and Dex is a friend to I have to tell them both. I can't watch you two time them."

"Look Miley, you will not tell any one about this, or else." She said sternly.

"Or else what?" Miley laughed it off.

"The whole world will find out that you are Hannah Montana."

**A/N: Sorry so short again. Ha ha, laugh's evilly. Review please. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did you wouldn't be reading this right now, because I would be writing a script for it. And you would be watching it on television.**

"The whole world will find out that you are Hannah Montana."

"What?!" Miley was confused, how did she find out. "Look, you are crazy to think that I am Hannah Montana."

"Miley, I know that you are really her, I heard you and Milo and Lily and Oliver talking about it, so don't try to lie. If you tell Dex or Jake you will pay the price." She said and sat down in her seat. The class bell rang and Mr. Correli walked in.

"Settle down class." He said, he started to take roll. "Does anyone know where Lily and Oliver are?"

No one answered him. Then a girl walked into the room, Miley had seen her somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

"Class," Mr. Correli began. "Some of you were in my class last year, do you remember Becca Weller?" Miley gasped. Becca looked so different. She cut her hair and got highlights, she got a darker tan, and she dressed differently.

'She dresses a lot like Lily' Miley thought, and then she realized something. Becca Weller was always jealous about how Lily always hung out with guys so she wants to be just like her.

Miley took out a sheet of paper from her binder. She wrote something on it and folded it up and passed it to Milo when Mr. Correli wasn't looking.

_**Meet me at the stage during free period. **_

_**-Miley**_

Jake looked over at her, he nodded.

Free period

"Wow! This is a big stage. And a big room. Who knew a school could have a theatre room." Jake said walking down the isle to the stage.

"Jake lock the doors." Miley called to him from the stage, he turned around and went to lock the doors.

Miley was silent until Jake stepped up to her.

"What was so important that I had to lock the doors?" Jake asked.

"Look, what you saw in the morning was true. Natasha is two timing you and Dex." Jake just stared at her; he didn't say anything so Miley continued. "She told me that if I told either of you she would…"

"Tell, every one you were Hannah Montana." Natasha jumped up on stage. Miley gasped and hid behind Jake. 'Wait, Natasha is not a threat.' She said steeping out from behind Jake.

"Look, no one is going to believe I am Hannah Montana." Miley shot at her.

"You don't think. But if I pull off Jakes wig, they will see that Milo is really Jake Ryan." She said pulling off Jakes wig. Jake gasped.

"Look, don't think that we are going to fall for your threats because we aren't." Miley said, helping Jake with his wig.

"Yeah." Jake said, pushing his wig finally into place. "No one is going to believe you. A little girl that people only started to notice because she dated me. Or one of the most popular girls in school."

"Look, I am more popular than _her_" Natasha scowled.

"Yeah, because of me." Jake said. "And just so you know, we are over." Jake said.

Natasha grunted and stomped out of the room, she had trouble with the door but then she figured out it was locked and got out.

Jake looked at Miley. Miley wondered if Jake wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. Jake wondered if Miley wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. They never got their answer.

"So Miley. I guess that you can't have Dex now." Jake smirked.

"Yeah, I found out the hard way." Jake looked confused. "I called him yesterday, I took your advice, I told him I liked him and he said he had a girl friend."

"Look, I mean what I said." Jake said. "Any guy who turns you down is crazy."

"Well, you ignored me for two months." Miley said.

"I was trying to become a normal person so I could be yours…" He stepped closer. "…Forever…" He stepped closer once more and leaned in, Miley could feel his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. 'No Miley you can't do this' she thought and pulled away.

"So I actually need help on this song." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her backpack.

"This is really good Jake said when he looked at it."

**(A/N: Let's pretend this song hasn't already come out yet.)**

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

She sang the song for Jake to hear. "That was great Miley," He said to her. "I thought your dad wrote all the songs for you."

"Yeah, but I decided to write something of my own you know." Miley said smiling; she didn't want him to know she had written that song tying to get over the heart break that was caused by him.

"Well, even if you didn't write it I would still think you were great singing it." Miley blushed. Then the warning bell rang.

"Okay, we have Kunkle next we better not be late." Miley said, they ran out of the room to class.

After School

Jake and Miley were sitting on the beach doing their homework. Miley cell phone rang, it was Lily.

"Hey, Miley." She seemed very anxious to talk to her.

"Hey Lil, what's up, why weren't you at school?"

"Well, Oliver and I played hooky."

"Oh my gosh Lily."

"I know, he called me last night and we worked every thing out. Did you know that he really loves me?"

"I knew he did." Miley said.

"Hey Miles, my parents are leaving for like a second honey moon on Wednesday, can I stay at your house?"

"Yeah." She said. "My dad will probably say its ok; I'll call you after I ask him."

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Actually, I am on the beach doing homework with Milo." Miley said.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go now, bye."

"Bye." Miley said.

"So Jake, where were we?"

"Actually, it's late I should go home." He said looking at his watch.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

**School Tuesday**

"Hey Miley." Jake, Lily and Oliver were already there.

"Hey guys," Miley said, "So how are things with you."

"We are a-okay" Oliver said giving Lily a quick kiss.

"Okay well I'll be right back." Miley said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

She heard a voice in the bathroom so she stopped to hear. Miley wondered whose voice it was especially when she heard what the girl said.

"Jackson! Lily and Oliver are back together, we have to move to plan B"

**A/N: Ha Ha! Cliffy! Okay, so I made this chappie extra long for you guys. That's why it took two days to post. Sorry for the wait but it is worth it. So what did you think? Review. Review. Review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, sadly. I wish, as many of you do, that I did, but I don't own in. –sigh- -sob-. **

"Jackson! Lily and Oliver are back together, we have to move to plan B" She heard in the stall.

Then Becca stepped out of the stall, "Oh, Hey Miley." She said and walked out of the bathroom.

'Becca and Jackson are trying to break Oliver and Lily up. The test message. Becca sent it. I can't believe my own brother is trying to break them up.'

**In class**

_**Jackson and Becca are the one's who are trying to break you and Oliver up**_.

Miley passed the note to Lily.

After class

"Are you sure?" Lily asked Miley.

"Yeah I heard Becca talking to Jackson in the bathroom." Miley said.

Miley saw Jackson around the corner. She ran up to him. Then she slapped him.

"Ow! Miles!"

"Don't you Miles me." Miley started, "you are trying to break my two best friends up."

"Did Becca tell you?" He said giving himself away.

"No, I heard her talking to you on her cell phone in the bathroom." Miley said angrily.

"Look Miles, I thought that you would support me." Jackoson said.

"Uh…maybe I would if you wouldn't have sabotaged, or tried to sabotage their relationship." Miley said, "If she still liked you I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"What do you mean by still?"

"I mean that in the sixth grade she liked you." Miley said.

"Really," Jackson said dreaming.

"Yeah, she did but you wanted to date all the older more mature type, and you told her that too. That was four years ago." Miley said.

"Did I really say that to her." Jackson said slapping himself. "Look Miley I have to go." Jackson said, he ran away before she could say anything else.

"Miley." Lily came to her once Jackson had left. "What did you say to him?"

"I yelled at him and I figured out that he likes you." Lily shivered at the thought.

"Okay, Jake and Oliver are waiting for us. Let's go." Miley said.

Lily followed her up to the garden above the science lab, no one knew about this secret place.

Miley had used this place to think, no one would find her here except for the science club, and they kept it a secret for her. One day when she came up there she found Jake; he told her this was his secret place. After Jake left for Romania Miley always came up there when she thought of him. Now they were informing Lily and Oliver about this so they could have their own privacy during their free period. **A/N: I totally stole that from High School Musical**

"This is it!" Miley said to Lily when they climbed the last step. She spun around showing off this place.

"Wow!" She slapped Miley.

"Ow! What was that for?" Miley said rubbing her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me about this place before?" Lily said.

"Yeah, you guys just kept this to your selves." Oliver said.

They both started Oooing. Jake and Miley gave them a glare saying –shut-up-. They did.

"Okay, so we know that Jackson and Becca are trying to sabotage your relationship, and Natasha is two timing Jake and Dex, or was. So what do we do now?" Miley asked.

"We come up with a plan!" Jake said.

"So what is our plan?" Lily asked.

A**/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffy. Review. Okay i am writing a fic for High School Musical so you should read it. We finally reached 200, actually its 199. My brothers decided they wanted to read my story and then they decided they wanted to review my story so they did under my penname, so sorry about the confusion. R&R. and go read my HSM fanfic. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: La dee da dee da. ****Sorry, this is the time where i say o don't own Hannah Montana. **

"So what's our plan" Lily asked.

"Jake Ryan has an interview with Tina tomorrow, I can tell the press I am dating Natasha Grace, and then Dex will know."

"That's only one plan Jake; we need one for the Jackson, Becca thing." Miley said.

"OK, look. Becca likes Oliver and Jackson likes me." Lily started. "So Oliver is going to ask Becca if she will date him. And I will ask Jackson out."

"What?!" Oliver was being a donut.

"Look, they will think that we are cheating on the other with them, and then they will think that we are too un-loyal for them."

"Are you sure this is going to work." Miley said. "I mean Jackson won't amount to being the other man. But Becca might take advantage of it."

"Look let's just try this and see if it works. I think it's a good plan." Oliver said.

"Okay me and Oliver are going to go hide in that little corner over their." Lily said pulling Oliver by the hand.

**Two Weeks after the plan was put into action**

**Oliver's House **

"Oliver, I really don't like being the other woman." Becca told him. "So I have to break up with you."

**Miley's House**

"Lily, I am so lucky to be the other guy and not the one you are cheating on." Jackson said.

"Thanks Jackson, I really have to go now. Oliver and Miley are waiting for me at the beach."

"Just wait a second." He pulled her into a kiss. Lily froze in place. She didn't know what to think.

**Beach **

Lily was crying when she came to see Oliver. "Oliver, Jackson. He… Jackson kissed me." She sobbed.

"That little…" He wanted to run after him, but Lily held onto his shirt.

"Look, he like's being the other man."

"Break up with him." Oliver said.

"We need a new plan." Oliver said.

"A plan, what is he talking about Lily?" Jackson stood behind her.

**A/N: I am so sorry it is so short. I am trying to work on two stories with a limit of an hour on the computer. Review lots maybe I will update faster and longer. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Grrr... How many times do I have to say that I do not own Hannah Montana?**

"A plan, what is he talking about Lily?" Jackson stood behind her. "Lily, what is he talking about?"

"Jackson, stay away from my girlfriend."

"Look, she has been cheating on you, so I think its time to let her go." Jackson said to Oliver.

"No she has been cheating on you!" Oliver said.

"What is he talking about?" Jackson jumped at Lily.

"I….."

"Jackson, you are such an idiot, she likes me not you. We found out about yours and Becca's plan and we plotted against you. She thought that if you knew she was a two timer you would dump her."

"Lil, is that true?" Jackson asked Lily sadly.

Lily looked down.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Lily looked at him dumbstruck.

"How could I? You were trying to get rid of Oliver, if I told you to stop could you really stop." Lily almost shouted at him.

Jackson was silent. "Yeah I didn't think you would." Lily yelled at him.

"Well, now I will stop." Jackson said turning away. "Just so you know, I will never forget you." He walked away.

"Oliver…" He hushed Lily and pulled her into his arms.

**Miley's House**

She picked up her phone and dialed Jake's number... She took a deep breath as she heard the dial tones. She flipped her phone shut. Then it rang, it was Jake.

"Hello." Miley answered shyly.

"Did you just call me?" Jake asked.

"Uhm...Yeah."

"Ok, that is kind of weird because I was just about to call you any way." Jake laughed.

"Really?" Miley said, "Why?"

"Actually, Milo needs a date for the winter formal." Jake said.

"Well, so does Miley." Miley said in response.

"Well, maybe Milo and Miley could go together."

"I think that would be fine." Miley said. Miley flipped the phone shut. She held it close to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily picked up her phone, Jackson was calling. "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now." She hung up. Then he called again.

"What is it Jackson?"

"I am calling to tell you that I am moving to Switzerland for a studying thing."

"What?" Lily was really confused.

"I have been packing for the last few months and I never told you, but I am leaving three weeks early. I am leaving tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

Lily didn't know what to think. Then Miley called.

"Oh my gosh Lily, Jake just asked me to the winter formal." Miley screamed.

"That's great." Lily said with a sniffle.

"Actually, Milo and Miley are going to the dance, but I really think that Jake was the one who asked me, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

"Oh I am so happy." She paused for a minute. "Hey Lily, I have to go, dads calling us for dinner. Jackson has something important to tell us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lily, Milo, Oliver." Miley walked into the classroom. "So now the Becca, Jackson thing is solved. We have to figure out what we are going to do about Natasha." She said plopping her backpack into her chair and sitting on her desk.

"Hi Miley!" Natasha walked through the door.

"Hate her!" Lily and Miley whispered together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, I am really glad that you said yes to going to the dance with me." Jake said. Miley smiled. "Okay, so we are going to tell Natasha that Jake wants to be her boyfriend again. And then Jake will tell the world on Tina's show that he has the most wonderful girlfriend, yaddda yaddda yadda."

"Yup" Miley hopped off the school bus with Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was asleep when Jackson left. His flight was at eight o'clock at night, she had already said their good-byes. Miley tossed and turned in her sleep. She was sweating bullets.

_Seaview Hospital_

"_Why am I hear daddy?" Miley asked her father looking around._

"_Bud, I am sorry but Jake was in an accident." _

**A/N: Ooh! Sorry that's not much of a big cliffy. This story is getting close to the end. I am thinking about putting up a sequel, I depends on how many reviews I get saying that their should be. So review and say you want a sequel and their will be one. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter and I have decided to post a sequel, because I want to. But it may take some time. **

Miley shot up in her bed. She jumped up and pulled her jacket over herself. She had a feeling something was wrong. She ran out into the living room. Her Dad was just walking into the door.

"Dad, we have to go now." She said holding the door open.

"Bud, what's wrong?" He asked her, he seemed concerned.

"Dad, take me to Seaview hospital now." She said walking out the door. Her dad followed her out.

"Miley Ray, I am not taking you anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" He demanded.

"Dad, look, I had a dream that Jake was in the hospital…"

"Honey, it was just a dream." He said trying to get out of the car. Miley stopped him with strong words.

"Dad, do you remember you told me that the night mom died you had a strange feeling inside of you, like something was wrong." He dad nodded. "Well, I feel the same way now." She said with tears rolling down her cheek. Her dad smiled. He put the car into reverse and drove off.

**Seaview Hospital**

"Nurse, Nurse!" Robbie Ray called. "Is their anyone at this hospital under the name of Jake Ryan?"

"No sir." She replied and walked off.

"Miley, don't worry, I think it was just a dream." He said trying to comfort his daughter.

"No Dad, I can feel it, something is wrong." She said to her father rubbing her chest.

They waited for an hour and nothing happened. Robbie looked at his watch, it was almost eleven thirty.

"Dad lets go." Miley said tearing up again. They got up to leave, and then they saw a surgical team and the paramedics rushing to a roller. Miley tried to see who it was in the bed but she failed.

"Ma'am please sit down we need to get this boy to an operating room."

They wheeled him out of the way, as they did Miley caught a glimpse of the boy who was in the roller bed. It was hard to tell at first because of all the blood covering her face and hair. She noticed a few spots of blonde hair, the boy's eyes were open, he must be in shock, and his green eyes were staring up at the sealing.

The boys eyes closed, he spoke out as if it were his last breath. "Miley." He said with all his strength.

Miley's eyes shot up, a tear rolled down her cheek. She remembered the blonde splotches of hair, the unforgettable green eyes, it was Jake.

"Dad, Dad, Dad! Dad, that boy is Jake!" She pulled her father after the rolling bed.

They followed the bed until it was pulled into the O.R.

"Sir, Ma'am." A nurse came back out. "I need you to wait out here. Are you his father?" She asked Robbie.

"No. I am a close friend of his." He replied.

"I need some forms filled out and if they are not filled out in the next five minutes, I am afraid this boy could die." The nurse said.

"Just give me them." Robbie offered. He took the forms and rushed to fill them out. He handed them back to the nurse who rushed them back in.

Then they sat…and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Miley looked at the clock. 11:47pm

12:30am

1:09am

2:45am

3:24am

"Sir, Ma'am. The boy is in stable condition but he is sleeping, you may see him." The nurse came and said. She led the two of them into the room that Jake was in.

"Miley, I'll just sit here." He took a seat in the chair by the door.

"Hey Jake." Miley said tearing up. "How are you?" She paused to swallow and let the tears roll down her face.

"You know this stuff is supposed to happen in movies, not in real life." She said referring to what condition Jake was in. "I wish I could just blink and this could all be over." She closed her eyes and let more tears roll down her face, she opened her eyes, and "It didn't work." She smiled.

"Miles." Her dad called, "I am going to go find out what really happened." He walked out the door.

"Do you remember when you were at school late and the janitor came in. You were editing some tapes and well, that wasn't a janitor, that was my aunt Dolly. And that was me in the trash can, that you spilled strawberry shake allover." Miley tried to force a smile.

"So the whole reason we had to come in there was because I had accidentally told you that I was in love with you on one of those tapes so we had to come and get it. You know I always wondered if you actually did see that tape." Miley smiled.

For a while Miley talked to Jake, she told him about how she had almost told the reported that she was Hannah Montana because she was jealous of him, she told him about the dance that she wanted to go to with him but realized it after he asked Lily, she even told him that she had truly used Willis to make him jealous.

She talked to him and watched the sun come up through his hospital room window.

"Hey Miles." Her dad came back; he was looking a little bit muzzy. "Hey I think we should get going, you have to go to school."

Miley looked at Jake, "I will come back and see you in the afternoon." She said and gently planted a kiss on his lips and walked out the door,

School was the hardest, "Miley are you okay?" Lily asked seeing her best friend's eyes red and swollen.

Miley started to shiver and tears rolled down her cheek. "Jakes in the hospital." She sniffed.

"What? What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, my dad wouldn't tell me, but I haven't slept all night, I was with him." Miley said sobbing.

"Look we will all come with you this afternoon to see him." Oliver said. Lily nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jakers" Lily sniffled when she saw him.

"Hey Jake." Oliver said.

Miley went and sat down next to him. "The nurse said he has been sleeping all day, that is good right?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Lily and Oliver decided to wait just out side.

"Hey Jake, you know what, I was wrong, you are a great guy, this entire time I have been trying to convince myself that I don't love you, but the truth is if you were awake I would tell you that 'Love never fades, and I still love you.'

"Really?" A whisper was heard, Miley looked up Jake was opening his eyes.

"Jake you are awake." Miley smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miley, did you really mean what you said, you really love me." Jake whispered.

"You just woke up, and you are asking me if I am still in love with you?" Miley sighed.

"Yes, is there a problem with that? If I had died would you have regretted not telling me before?"

"Yes." Miley said. "Jake, if you had died I would be sad that I didn't tell you, I would feel guilty that I treated you like dirt when you were trying to win my heart back."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Miley, I love you." Jake said.

"I…I….I love you too." Miley said.

He leaned toward her as much as he could and she leaned in the rest and kissed him, when their lips met she thought.

_Now I can say that I am totally star struck. _

**A/N: The story is finally finished. I don't want to end it but I have to, because it was getting long. There will be a sequel but I have no idea what to call it. The story is going to be about the complications of dating Jake Ryan. And the complications that follow Jakes accident. If you have any ideas on what the name should be, put it in a review or PM me. Can't wait to hear from you all. R&R. **


	29. New Story

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

This is not a chapter, sorry. I just started a new Camp Rock story, and no one is reading it. If you watched it, please read it and review it, because no one is doing that, and it kinda sucks. Even if you didn't watch it, you will probably figure it out. The first five to six chapters probably won't have any spoilers in it.

It is a story about a young teen that goes to Camp Rock. It's like a prequel. It all happens the year before Connect 3 makes it big. The girl named Laila, who is also a witch, fall for Nate against her better judgment or her friends actually. When camp is over, they are over, until they meet three years later because their agents want them to do a tour together. Later in the story, Mitchie and the rest of the cast will be in there. Please read and review.

It is called: **The Magic of Camp Rock**

I hope you like it.

Hearts

:) SSG


End file.
